Undead Love
by SimonAndSimone
Summary: Edward leaves again for a vampire. Bella meets Aaron and they fall in love. When Edward and his family come back Bella will have to choose and hearts will be broken and trust tested. cheesy T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight.**

They had left me again. Well obviously. I was just a human. I'm sure the girl Edward had introduced me to was much better than me.

I was in a daze just walking around the kitchen making my dinner. I was chopping something-tomatoes. The blood leaked out and I stared at it not comprehending what happened. Just then I heard a voice.

"Are you okay?" the voice asked. It was silky and perfect To perfect to be human...or werewolf. I spun around and saw myself looking into two golden orbs. I gasped.

"Who...who are you?" I asked glancing around to make sure Charlie wasn't home yet. Then I looked at the vampire.

He had black hair that was like _his _messy in a good kind of way. He was a veggie. He was about two inches taller than me and was smiling kindly down at me. I gasped again and quickly took care of my cut and turned back to him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I asked my words coming out harsher than I intended. He flinched. I sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said lamely. He smiled again.

"I'm Aaron." he said. "I am in your house because I was going to ask you directions and I saw you cut yourself." he said.

"Well it's good thing you have control." I muttered but he heard and frowned in confusion.

"I'm Bella, Swan" I added. _Not Cullen. _I thought sourly.

"Nice to meet you." he said. I nodded. I had an idea.

"Are you hungry...or thirsty? I asked smirking. He smiled and said,

"No thanks." I smiled again and pulled something out of the fridge. I pushed it into his hands.

"Drink." I commanded. He looked at it and braced himself and took a tiny sip. His eyes widened.

"It's blood." he said looking at me.

I smiled, I was doing a lot of that. "Yep, deer." I said. "Do you prefer mountain lion?" I asked grinning. He gaped at me.

"How...how do you know what I am?" he asked awestruck. I sighed. _And so the lion fell in love with the lamb. What a sick masochistic lion._

"It's a long story." I said. "Do you really want to hear it? It isn't happy."

"If you are willing to tell I'm all ears." he said smiling at me. Stupid dazzling vampires.

"Once there was a girl, she moved to Forks when she was seventeen. (??) On the first day she saw a group of kids that were pale, beautiful, fast, and had gold eyes. Then she made the biggest mistake of her life. She fell in love." I said a tear sliding down my cheek. Aaron gave me a hug and I didn't pull away.

"What was their names?" he asked.

"The "father" was Carsile Cullen, The mother Esme, and the kids Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen. Emmett and Rosalie were together and Jasper and Alice were together." I said.

"And Edward...was yours?" he asked. I nodded. "Well Bella you lead an interesting life." he said.

I laughed. The first real one in months. "You have no idea. My ex is a vampire and my best friend is a werewolf." I said. His eyes widened. "Oh yeah don't go down to LaPush territory." I said. He nodded.

"Bella you are a very interesting girl." he said shaking his head.

And thus started my falling in love again. With another vampire.

**Like it? Hate it? RxR. Oh I will be explaining Bella and Aaron's relationship soon. And yes the Cullen's will be back but Bella will be very different.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight.**

We were friends first. He asked me to show him around the school so I did. Of course all the girls drooled over him and the guys were jealous but he didn't like any girls. He was so different that Edward. He made friends with Mike and Eric and we all became a group of really good friends. Even Jessica. Then he asked me out and I agreed. He was so different. For example when I introduced him to Charlie.

_He rang the bell and I answered quickly. He was dressed in khakis and a blue button up shirt tucked in. I gaped and he smirked. I led him inside. Charlie was sitting on the couch drinking a beer. I cringed and looked at Aaron. He ignored me. "Hello Chief Swan." he said extending his hand. Charlie stood up and shook it. "A nice firm grip." he said nodding in approval. I snorted. If Charlie knew that his grip was so firm he could break his hand with a flick of his wrist he might say differently._

"_Call me Charlie." said Charlie. Aaron nodded. _

"_What are you watching?" asked Aaron._

"_The Bill's and the Dolphins." said Charlie. (I don't care if football season is over.)_

"_I love the Bill's!" said Charlie. Did her really?_

"_Me too!" yelled Charlie and soon they were in front of the TV screaming and yelling. My mouth was open in a O. _

"_Um...dinner?" I asked. Charlie and Aaron looked at me._

"_Oh, right Bells. Uh, pizza?" asked Charlie._

"_Anything for you Aaron?" just so Charlie wouldn't think I was rude. He totally surprised me._

"_Um, sir, Charlie could I have a slice too? I didn't eat at my house."_

"_Of course son! You don't ever need to ask here." he said. I gaped at Aaron who smirked again and turned back to the game. I got three slices of pizza and handed one to Charlie, one to Aaron, and took one for myself. I sat down and watched Aaron. He ate the whole thing! He saw me winked and mouthed, "my power." I nodded._

_Later I went up to bed as Charlie was talking to Aaron._

"_Could I say goodnight to Bella? She never said goodbye." asked Aaron. "You can time me. One minute." he offered. _

"_No thats fine. Go on up." he said. I heard Aaron coming up the steps. He came to my room and kissed me lightly and said goodbye._

_Charlie walked in. _

"_Would you like to see a magic trick?" asked Aaron. He was full of surprises. Charlie nodded and Aaron gave him a small piece of paper to hold. _

"_I will turn around and you will hold this up to your forehead." said Aaron and turned around. Charlie held the paper up to his forehead._

"_Alright when I turn around put the piece of paper into the same hand but so I can't see it." said Aaron. Charlie did and he turned around. He pointed the the right hand. _

"_How'd you know?" asked Charlie._

"_When you held up your hand the blood rushed away so when you put your hand down I saw the hand with the coloring coming back in. He said and left._

_Charlie stared after him and said, "I like him better than Edward Bells." I nodded._

"_So do I dad."_

And then they came back.

**That trick was from the Illusionist. Anyway RxR.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight.**

We had just walked into first period together when Angelina came running up to us.

"Bella," she started looking worried. "Well some...people moved back here and -" she was cut off when a small, hard, cold, pixie like vampire crashed into me knocking down.

"Bella! It's you and it's us and we're back and so is Edward and you guys can make up-" she was cut off as Aaron growled at her. She looked at him and her eyes widened.

"Bella, who's your friend?" she asked in a deadly voice.

Aaron pulled me to my feet and I brushed my self off and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Alice stiffened.

"Bella?" she asked sounding hurt.

"What _Alice?"_ I hissed. She closed her mouth and we all sat down.

Aaron passed me a note.

_If you want to go back with him I'm okay with that._

I gaped at him and scribbled back.

_Are you freaking insane! I love you! Do you have that little faith in me?_

He grinned at me and turned back to the teacher.

Lunch. I am going to be sick.

Me and Aaron, Angie, Mike, and Eric walked in and we immediately saw them. Emmett rose to greet me as did Alice but ignored them noticing that next to Edward was a girl. A human girl.

"Bella please come over here!" yelled Alice. I sighed. I realized I was not going to be mean to them. They did nothing wrong, neither did Edward or that girl but I would at least be civil. I walked over with Aaron following me. Edward growled when he saw him and the girl looked scared.

I gave Alice and Emmett hugs and looked quizzically at Jasper and Rosalie. (This is a little OOC but..) Jasper stood up and said,

"Don't I get a hug from my little sister?" he asked. The girls eyes widened. I hugged him and Rosalie hugged me to and said,

"I missed you Bella." Me and the girls mouths were open in O's. I turned to Edward.

"Hello Edward." He looked at me.

"Who's that?" he demanded pointing at Aaron.

"He's my _boyfriend _Edward. And _he _didn't leave me." I said. The girl looked mad now. Edward looked sad. Aaron looked worried.

"Bella..I can explain." he muttered. Then I kinda lost it.

"Explain! Explain why you left again?!" I screeched. "Well guess what Edward, save it! I moved on just like you wanted me to! I love Aaron and he _will _change me and we will get married because I want to and he will do what I want to do without getting married! So why don't you just go sleep with your new distraction_!" _I yelled.

**Here is chapter...3? Anyway RxR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight.**

I ran out of the cafeteria and into the girls bathroom and locked myself in a stall. Thankfully no one came after me. The bell rang and I walked to my last class. English. The girl was in here alone. A bunch of kids came up and asked if I knew the Cullen's and I said that one of them was my ex. It was true. The girl came up to me.

"How do you know Edward and his family?" she asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked and she nodded. "Edward was my finance (That is spelled wrong but my stupid computer won't let me change it!) and he left me twice and well the rest was my family. From your expression I can guess Rose is a bitch to you too." I said. She nodded.

We didn't talk for the rest of the class and finally school was over. I ran outside and found Aaron. We were about to go to our car but we stopped dead in our tracks. All the Cullen's were surrounding it including the girl.(Nice name right?) I walked over.

"Move." I said.

"No Bella. We need to talk." said Alice.

"I said move." I said quietly. Alice shook her head.

"MOVE DAMNIT!" I yelled at them. They all looked shocked.

"Bella...?" asked Emmett.

"What Emmett?" I snapped.

"Bella,calm down. They just want to talk." said Aaron. I turned to him.

"TALK?! WHY SHOULD I? YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS LIKE WHEN THEY LEFT SO WHY SHOULD I?!" I yelled. They looked confused.

"Look guys I will talk to you if you let her get home. She's still...recovering and she needs to take her meds." said Aaron. Edward paled even more.

"Meds.?"

"I will explain." said Aaron "just let her go home."

They let me go. Thank God for Aaron. I kissed him, heard Edward growl glared at him just like the girl was doing. Then I hopped in the car and drove off.

**APOV**

"When I found her she was doing drugs and was anorexic." said Aaron. If I could I have cried I would have. "We became friends and friends with Mike, Jessica, Eric, and Angie again. "Then we well..." he trailed off looking slightly embarrassed. "I said she could go back to you but..."

"But?" asked Edward.

He looked really awkward now. "She didn't want to." he said slowly.

I turned to Edward.

"WHY WOULD SHE!? I HOPE YOUR HAPPY EDWARD! MY BEST FRIEND WAS DOING DRUGS AND WAS ANOREXIC BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO BE ALL MACHO!" I yelled at him and Jasper tried to calm me down. Aaron looked confused.

"Macho?" he asked.

"Yeah Edward left so she would be hurt." I answered. Aaron looked angry.

"Well she told me quite a different story. She said you said you didn't love her." he said looking really scary now. I turned to Edward who looked guilty.

"I thought it would be easier." he said. Just then Taylor spoke. (The girl)

"You have to pick Edward. Her or me?" Aaron looked mad.

"Hello?" he said waving his hand. "I'm her boyfriend." we ignored him.

"I don't know." said Edward pinching his nose.

**Okay here is four. Anyway Taylor was a bit of a distraction for him and he kinda loves her but not really but he did have another reason for leaving Bella. And soon Taylor. Another vampire...RxR to find out who!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

"I don't know." I said. And neither did they. They didn't know how horrible I was. I left Bella and I was willing to leave Taylor for Mariah.

Mariah was a vampire I met during my "rebellious" period. No one knew this but she was the one who convinced me to go back. She was also a veggie. She had long black hair and sharp features but no in a mean way. She was actually very nice and her power is very interesting. She could control the weather. Make it rain, snow, make it stop raining, etc.

"I...I need to go." I said pinching my nose. I ran and ran to the middle of the woods. I whipped out my phone and pressed in a number. It rang and soon Mariah sweet voice rang through.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Mariah it's me...Edward." I said.

"Edward! Whatsup? You sound sad." she said sounding surprised.

What was I going to do? Bella? Taylor? Or Mariah?

"Sorry to disturb you Mariah but I need to call you back." I said and shut the phone. What had I done? Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, what have you done?

**BPOV  
** I drove back to the house and took my meds. I hate him. I really do.

"Bella?" asked a voice. I turned to see Alice.

"Bella we need to talk." she said.

I would have refused but she sounded so sad. For once Alice sounded old, and it scared me. When Alice isn't herself something is very wrong.

"Sit down." I said gesturing to the couch. She seemed relived that I agreed.

"Bella, Edward has done a very _very _bad thing" she said quietly. I waited.

"He...he..he has Taylor but he has been having an...an..._affair _with another vampire named Mariah. I gasped and felt the room dip below me. How could Edward do that. Alice seemed to understand.

"What we need to know is if you still love him." she said. "If you do then he needs to pick between you, Taylor, and Mariah. I will say though I do not see an outcome with him and Taylor. Just you or Mariah." she said. I sighed.

"Alice I need to think. How long do I have?" I asked.

"About a week Bella." she said. Then she hugged me briefly and left.

I sighed again. Why couldn't my life be normal for once. Normal teenagers don't need to worry about deciding between two vampires for their boyfriends. Sometimes I wanted just to end my life. Then a thought struck me. Why not? Well not really but I would pretend to then whoever...I don't know, _saved _ is a strong word but helped me the most I would choose. Who knew what would happen. Who knew that, that was either one of the biggest mistake, for some people, or good thing, for others, that happened to me in a long time. Because then Alec entered my life.

**Here is...5? 6? or is it 4? anyway RxR!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is not an update but I can not update for a bit since they are shutting off my power for a bit! Jerks! This goes for all my stories. But I think I can update later today.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight. Okay I made a big mistake, I wrote this is the last chapter...**

_I sighed again. Why couldn't my life be normal for once. Normal teenagers don't need to worry about deciding between two vampires for their boyfriends. Sometimes I wanted just to end my life. Then a thought struck me. Why not? Well not really but I would pretend to then whoever...I don't know, saved is a strong word but helped me the most I would choose. Who knew what would happen. Who knew that, that was either one of the biggest mistake, for some people, or good thing, for others, that happened to me in a long time. Because then Alec entered my life._**And I have no clue why I wrote that so forget you ever read that.**

**EPOV  
** I needed to choose, Mariah or Bella. Well that was easy. Bella. I would go to Mariah if Bella didn't want me but if she did, which I hoped she did, I was all hers. I needed to talk to her. I ran over to her house. It was about 6, I remembered she usually took showers now. Sure enough I heard running water. I peered in her room. No boyfriend. I climbed in and waited for her.

**BPOV**

I was letting the hot water run down my body but soon it became cold and so I sighed and stepped out. I pulled on my PJ's and brushed out my wet hair. Michael should be here in an hour. I opened the door and went into my bed room and almost had a heart attack. Edward was sitting on my bed waiting for me. He stood up when I entered.

"Bella we need to talk." he said. I sighed but nodded.

"Bella I left so you could have a shot at a normal life. I love you and want you back but I understand if you hate me." he said looking at his feet. I sighed again.

"I don't know Edward." I sighed. He looked up and I saw love and lust burning in his eyes. He stepped closer to me and before I could react he kissed me. With one kiss the whole last five months disappeared. I kissed back and when my lungs were going to burst he pulled away. Before I realized my body reacted and my face fell into a pout. He laughed. A sound I had missed so much.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen if you don't get over here I will burn your Volvo." I said in fake anger. He pretended to be terrified and walked over and kissed me again. God I missed him.

"Time to tell Michael and Charlie." I sighed.

"Time to tell Mariah and Taylor." he sighed and we laughed. He left and I went to the window to watch him. He turned and blew me a kiss. I did the same.

**Yay they are back together but what happens when Mariah comes to town? RxR to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight. I am skipping ahead a couple of weeks.**

Me and Edward were laying side my side in our meadow looking at the clouds. Everyone eventually accepted us being together. Me and Edward, together forever. He looked over and me and smiled. My angels was back. For good.

**Totally short but okay. There is the end. Maybe, MAYBE there will be a sequel. MAYBE!**


End file.
